Multiverse Reborn: Flash
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Part two of Multiverse Reborn Saga. My name is Barry Allen. After failing to stop the destruction of the multiverse, I woke up in this new one and found I've been given a second to save those I care about and I'm the only one fast enough to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself. I am the Flash. Westallen Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

When Barry came to, he found himself back in the monitor's realm.

"What the hell happened?" Barry asked as he looked around, trying to get his bearings on the situation.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen." Novu said, getting his attention.

"What's going on. The last thing I remember is me, Oliver, Kara, Kate and Sara attacking the Anti-Monitor. Next thing I know, there was a bright flash of light and now I'm here." Barry said.

"I can explain everything." Novu said.

"Then please do, since this whole thing is confusing." Barry said.

"You both failed and succeeded." Novu said.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"When you and the other paragons attacked my opposite, he was distracted enough for me to reabsorb all of my power and all of his from him. However, doing so triggered the final antimatter wave that destroyed earth one and the rest of the multiverse." Novu said.

"What? So everyone I loved is gone. Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Joe, Iris, all of them?" Barry demanded.

"Let me finish." Novu said and Barry nodded as he reluctantly calmed down.

"While the multiverse may have been destroyed, using my restored powers and the powers I took from the anti-monitor, I was able to create a positive wave that replicated the process that created the multiverse to begin with and created a new one. However before doing so, I managed to pull you and the other four paragons into my realm." Novu said.

"Why wasn't it wiped out?" Barry asked.

"My domain exists outside the multiverse and therefore was not targeted by Mobius's antimatter cannon. Anyways, I brought you five here to recover while I created a new multiverse." Novu said.

"So, what happens now?" Barry asked.

"Now, that the new multiverse has finished evolving to the point it was at when the age of heroes began, I can send you and the other paragons into it to ensure that this one does not fall." Novu said as Barry looked around then saw Kara, Kate and Sara still floating above them in some kind of suspended animation.

"Where's Oliver?" Barry asked.

"I have already sent Mr. Queen into the new multiverse, on earth one, which is where I will send you and the other three when they awaken." Novu said.

"But Kara is not of Earth One." Barry said.

"She is now. You of all people should know that a new earth means infinite possibilities about what to expect. In this new one, both she and her cousin exist on earth one." Novu reminded him.

"So, the multiverse really is back?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but it will not be the same as it was before. Which is why before I send you to this new multiverse, I will give you the memories of your counterpart from it, so that way you will be able to adapt to any changes in your life without arousing suspicion." Novu said.

"So when are you sending me to?" Barry asked.

"There is only one date in the new Multiverse that I can send the 5 of you without causing too much damage to the timeline and that is the day Oliver Queen returned from Lian Yu." Novu said.

"Great, so I'll have to wait two years to get my powers." Barry said.

"I never said that. In this new timeline, Eobard Thawne completed the particle accelerator two years earlier than he did in the original multiverse. Your counterpart was already struck by lightning and sending you take his place will allow you to wake up from the coma early, with your powers fully intact at the level they are at now." Novu said.

"Great. So is there anything I need to know?" Barry asked.

"No, this should do it." Novu said as he waved his hand and suddenly even for a speedster, Barry's brain hurt as his vision went dark as novu gave him his doppelganger's memories and then sent him into the new reality.


	2. Chapter 2

When Barry woke up, he had to resist the urge to smile as he heard Lady Gaga's poker face.

"He's waking up." he heard Cisco's voice say as Barry opened his eyes to find Cisco and Caitlin leaning over him again.

"Some things never change." Barry muttered as he winced as he sat up

"Barry." Iris said as she ran up to him, surprising him, since she hadn't been there the first time he'd woken up.

"What happened. Where am I?" Barry asked, looking around.

"Barry, you're at Star Labs. Just calm down and focus on my voice." Iris said as she pushed Cisco out of the way and placed his hand on her heart, since he was acting like he was freaking out, since honestly, he was kind of was, but for a different reason than before.

"Iris, what's going on?" Barry asked and she smiled as she felt him calm down after feeling her heartbeat and he could've sworn it was faster than usual. Not as fast as his did now, but still, fast, which caused him to access the memories of his counterpart from this earth and realized that he and Iris had already been dating before he was struck by lightning. That brought a smile to his face.

"Barry, you were struck by lightning after the Star Labs particle accelerator exploded. It put you in a coma for the past 9 months." Iris said.

"Your Aunt and Uncle brought you here when it became clear that the doctors couldn't save you." a new voice that made Barry want to punch something said, causing him to turn to see Harrison Wells, or as he really knew him, Eobard Thawne, move up to them in his wheelchair.

"Harrison Wells." Barry said, trying to act in awe of the sight of the man.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen." Wells said.

"Who are they?" Barry asked, even though he already knew.

"This is Cisco Ramon and Dr. Caitlin Snow. They helped Dr. Wells save your life." Iris said and Barry nodded as he now processed the information of his aunt and uncle, since he'd never had those before, both of his parents had been only children before. But then again, Novu had warned him that there would be differences between his old world and his new one. After tapping into the memories of his doppelganger again, Barry found that in this universe, his father had an identical twin, who looked exactly like Jay Garrick and his name was actually Jay Allen. He and his wife Joan had taken Barry in after his mother was murdered and his father was framed for it. That was why he and Iris had gotten together in high school, since there hadn't been the awkwardness of them living in the same house to keep them apart.

"Why am I here?" Barry asked.

"The hospitals couldn't keep you alive, their instruments kept thinking that your heart had stopped beating, when in reality, it was just beating too fast for them to keep track. I convinced your aunt and uncle to let me bring you here to save you." Wells said.

"And he did." Iris said happily as she kissed Barry's cheek.

"I can't believe I'm actually sitting in the same room as Harrison Wells. It's an honor to meet you." Barry said, lying his ass off, since honestly, all he wanted to do was put his vibrating hand right through whatever he was convinced Thawne had instead of a heart.

"Well you're probably the only one to have that opinion now Mr. Allen. Star Labs has not been functional since FEMA categorized us as a class four hazardous location." Wells said.

"What happened?" Barry asked, even though he already knew.

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For about 45 minutes, I had achieved my life's dream and we all felt like heroes. Then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became immeasurable and the ring beneath us exploded and released a wave of dark matter energy that mixed with the storm cloud that night." Wells said.

"Creating the lightning bolt that hit me." Barry said as Caitlin began running tests on him.

"Speaking of which, your muscles should be atrophied from getting struck by lightning, but instead they seem to be in a constant state of regeneration." Caitlin said as Iris noticed Barry's abs.

"Damn, most people who get hit by lightning develop some kind of disorder. You got abs." Iris said appreciatively.

"Anyways, I thought that dark matter was theoretical." Barry said, despite knowing it was a very real substance.

"Not anymore." Wells said.

"I'm gonna call Jay, let him know you're awake." Iris said.

"Iris, thanks for being here when I woke up." Barry said with a smile, but to his surprise, Iris looked uneasy.

"Actually Barry, I wasn't just here to visit you." Iris said.

"Then why else were you here?" Barry asked, confused.

"When the dark matter wave hit, certain people were affected in different ways. I was affected like this." Iris said as suddenly, she produced a flame in her hand with ease, taking Barry aback.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Barry said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you have powers." Barry said, trying to get over his genuine shock about that.

"Yeah, I do. Is that okay?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it's incredible. Is that why you're here?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin have been helping me learn how to control my powers." Iris said.

"And helping other people with powers. Or as we call them, metahumans." Cisco said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Well technically, only one other meta." Caitlin corrected.

"That we've seen so far." Cisco said.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"Well technically, it's two people." Iris said and now Barry had a guess.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson. They can merge into a metahuman we call firestorm. The accelerator explosion forcibly merged them together and it wasn't until a few months ago that we were able to separate them until we figured out that they needed to merge in order to maintain nuclear stability. Thanks to a quantum splicer Cisco and I created, we were able to help them learn to merge properly." Wells said.

"Where are they now?" Barry asked.

"Pittsburgh. An old contact of Professor Stein's is helping them learn how to properly use their powers." Cisco said.

"Okay then." Barry said, trying to wrap his head around all that.

"Anyways, Mr. Allen, now that you're awake, we need to run tests on you to see if you were affected in a similar means as Ms. West." Wells said and Barry nodded, as Cisco handed him a Star Labs sweatshirt.

"First, I'm going to call Jay. He and Joan need to know that Barry's awake." Iris said and Wells nodded.

"I can do it." Barry said as he reached out to grab Iris's phone, before 'accidentally', tapping into his speed and running to the other side of the room.

"Whoa. That was cool." Barry said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in this relationship with powers." Iris said.

"Speed and heat. Good combo." Cisco said.

"So now that we know what your powers are, we can begin running tests to train you in how to use them." Wells said.

"Maybe we should head to the airstrip." Cisco suggested and Wells nodded.

"We will, since we need to establish a baseline for Mr. Allen's vitals just like we did for Ms. West. Once we've established that baseline, we can use it to help better determine Mr. Allen's limits." Wells said and Barry nodded.

"Let's get going then." Cisco said.

"First, let me call Jay, I need to tell him that I'm awake." Barry said and Wells nodded.

"Agreed. In fact, you can tell him to meet us at the track, since he's a scientist, so he might have some useful insight." Wells said and Barry nodded as Iris handed him her phone and he dialed Jay's number.

"Iris, it's good to hear from you." Jay's voice said.

"Actually Jay, it's me." Barry said.

"Barry. When did you wake up?" Jay asked.

"A few minutes ago." Barry said.

"Well it's good to hear your voice." Jay said.

"Yeah you to. But hey, can you meet us at the airstrip outside Star Labs?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Jay asked.

"Look, it's something that needs to be seen in order to be believed." Barry said.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Jay said as he hung up and Barry handed Iris back her phone.

"Okay, so let's do this." Barry said.

* * *

"Okay Mr. Allen, show us what you've got." Wells said when they arrived at the airstrip with the Star Labs Mobile lab unit.

"Let's do it." Barry said after Cisco and Caitlin had set him up with devices designed to monitor his vitals.

"And go." Cisco said as Barry sped off, running around the track in a blur of yellow lightning.

"He said there was yellow lightning that night." Iris realized.

"I'm sorry what?" Wells asked.

"Barry always insisted that the night his mother murdered, there was red and yellow lightning surrounding his mother. Just like the yellow lightning Barry's giving off." Iris said as Barry came to a stop.

"I had the same thought." Barry said as he tried hard to avoid looking at Thawne as he said that.

"You mean you think that there's someone else like you out there?" Cisco asked.

"I think it's safe to say that Mr. Allen is one of a kind." Wells said.

"I do think that the person who really killed my mom was like me." Barry said.

"Barry, this could be the breakthrough you've been looking for." Iris said.

"I can only hope Iris." Barry said, trying to resist the urge to expose Thawne now. He knew from experience that he needed to play his cards carefully if he wanted to get his father out of prison the right way. He needed to get the city to trust the Flash before he exposed Thawne as the Reverse Flash.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay grinned when he walked on to the Star Labs track and saw his nephew up and about.

"Barry." Jay said, getting their attention.

"Hey Jay." Barry said with a smile as he hugged his uncle. It still felt weird calling Jay his uncle. That would take some getting used to.

"It's so good to see you awake kiddo." Jay said.

"Jay, check this out." Barry said and before anyone else there could stop him, Barry sped out and around the course.

"Wow." Jay said.

"Yeah, since you're a scientist, we were hoping that you might be able to offer some insight on Barry's powers." Wells said.

"Well, one thing I do know is that Barry will need a new diet, since I'm pretty sure that moving that fast will burn a lot more calories." Jay said.

"He's right, we'll need to fashion Barry a completely new diet." Caitlin said.

"Anyways, Cisco, what's the status on my suit?" Iris asked, since Jay knew about Barry's powers, he might as well know about her powers as well.

"What suit?" Jay asked and Iris sighed as she ignited her hand.

"You have powers to." Jay said.

"Yeah." Iris said.

"Does your father know about this?" Jay asked.

"Of course not. Dad would freak out and probably lock me in the house if he knew. He's incredibly overprotective and I'm amazed that he even lets me and Barry date." Iris said.

"Iris, he has a right to know about your powers." Jay said.

"He's right Iris. Look, I finally have a lead on who killed my dad and I'm going to need Joe's help to clear his name. Plus, it could help to have someone with an actual badge around." Barry said, since he was still a CSI in this reality.

"So you're going to tell him about your speed." Iris asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not going to force you to tell him about your powers, it's your call, but I want you to think about what will happen to your relationship with Joe if he finds out that you've been keeping such a big secret from him." Barry said.

"I'll think about it. But anyways, Cisco, my suit?" Iris asked.

"It's almost done and now I need to start working on one for Barry to." Cisco said.

"I've got some suggestions for that if you're interested." Barry said.

"Really?" Cisco asked.

"I was a nerd in high school, you think I didn't dream about becoming a superhero. I've got a few ideas for my suit." Barry said.

"Let's talk." Cisco said as he wrapped his arm around Barry's shoulders and led him back inside the building.

"It sounds like Cisco may have just found a new best friend." Caitlin said, amused.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy about that or be jealous that I just lost my boyfriend for the time being." Iris said, equally amused.

"I'm sure they'll come back eventually. In the meantime, let's take the data we gathered from the tests we just finished running to better determine how to help Mr. Allen control these new abilities." Wells said and Caitlin nodded as they all headed inside Star Labs.


	5. Chapter 5

After Star Labs had determined that it was safe for Barry to leave, his first stop was Iron Heights Prison. He still couldn't believe that he had to come here again to see his dad, but on the bright side, that meant that his dad was still alive, and even if he couldn't get his mom back, he'd learned that the hard way, he could at least keep his dad alive.

Anyways, he smiled when he saw his father be brought out to sit on the other side of the glass.

"Hey slugger. Nice to see you up." Henry said with a smile.

"Hey dad. It's good to see you to." Barry said with a smile of his own.

"You know Iris has visited me a few times since you went into your coma." Henry said.

"She was at Star Labs when I woke up." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"Son, I know you just got out of a coma, but I still have to ask, when are you going to put a ring on that girl?" Henry asked.

"Dad, I want you to be at the wedding." Barry said.

"And I don't want you to put off marrying the woman you love just because you want me to be at the ceremony." Henry said.

"I didn't say I was going to put off asking her to marry me. I'm still determined to find the man who really killed mom, but I'm done letting it control my life. I actually am planning on asking Iris to marry me, but I still need to get Joe's blessing." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"Even if I can't be at the wedding, promise me you will show me pictures." Henry said.

"I will, but dad, you will be at the wedding. I've got a new lead. I don't want to promise anything, but I think I might be getting close to proving your innocence." Barry said and Henry sighed.

"Just promise me you won't let this control your life." Henry said.

"I promise and it won't." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"Tell Joe that I approve of the plan, not that I'm sure it will help your case." Henry said.

"I'll tell him." Barry said as the guard made it clear that their time was up and Barry watched sadly as his father was taken back into the cell block.

"You won't be in here much longer dad. I promise." Barry said.

* * *

The next day, Barry entered CCPD, since he was still a forensic scientist in this reality and smiled when he saw Joe walk up to him.

"Barry." Joe said as he hugged him.

"Hey Joe, Iris told you i was awake right?" Barry asked.

"Yeah she did. Have you told Henry?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I went to Iron Heights after I was discharged from Star Labs yesterday and told him. Speaking of that, I need to talk to you about something. In private." Barry said and Joe sighed, thinking this was going to be another one of Barry's attempts to convince him about his father.

"Fine." Joe said as they walked into Barry's lab.

"This isn't so much about my dad's case as much as it is about what my dad and I talked about yesterday." Barry said.

"And that is?" Joe asked.

"I want to ask Iris to marry me." Barry said and Joe smiled, relieved that was what Barry wanted to tal him about.

"Don't bother asking, my answer is yes. I'm glad you've finally decided to stop chasing myths and settle down with her." Joe said and Barry smiled.

"Dad said something similar. Thank you. I've already started thinking about how I'm going to propose, I just needed to be sure I'd have your blessing when I did it." Barry said.

"Of course you have it." Joe said.

"Also, Joe, there's something else I need to talk to you about." Barry said.

"About what?" Joe asked.

"I know Iris's mother is still alive." Barry said.

"And how would you know that?" Joe asked.

"Because there isn't any actual death certificate for her. My mom was murdered, do you really think I wouldn't look further into how suspicious the case of Iris's mom's death was?" Barry asked.

"Okay fine." Joe said.

"Joe, I think Iris deserves to know why her mom left and have her at the wedding. It's the least you can do since my dad won't be there." Barry said.

"That's a dirty play and you know it." Joe said, not at all surprised though.

"You owe her the truth." Barry said.

"I'll think about it." Joe said.

"Great. And speaking of the truth, there's one more thing I need to tell you." Barry said as he shut off the cameras in his lab.

"What?" Joe asked, wondering what else there was.

"Well, more like show you." Barry said as he sped across his lab.

"What?" Joe asked, shocked.

"Side effect of being struck by lightning when a particle accelerator explodes." Barry said, enjoying the look on Joe's face.

"So, that story about what happened the night your mom died, it was real." Joe said.

"Yeah it was. And I'm going to find the man in yellow. And Joe, Star Labs is helping learn to control this, but I need you to keep it a secret." Barry said.

"Does Iris know?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she does and I'm not keeping her out of this." Barry said.

"No, I guess you wouldn't." Joe said.

"So, will you keep this secret?" Barry asked.

"Yes and I'll also start helping you find who really killed your mom." Joe said and Barry smiled.

"Thanks Joe. Why don't you stop by Star Labs after work and we can bring you up to speed on everything." Barry said and Joe nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"You seem to know your way around this place pretty well?" Barry asked Joe as they got off the elevator on the top floor.

"What, you think Iris and Jay are the only ones who visited you?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough." Barry agreed as they entered the cortex.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"I told him about my powers. I told you I wasn't keeping it from him." Barry said.

"I know, but I didn't think it would be this soon." Iris said, since she'd been hoping she'd have some time to prove herself as a hero before she told her dad about her powers. Now she'd have to do it now.

"Better to rip off the bandage quickly and get it over with." Barry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked and Iris sighed, knowing Barry was right.

"Barry's not the only one with powers dad." Iris said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked and Iris sighed.

"I have powers to." Iris said as she summoned a ball of fire into her hand.

"How long have you known?" Joe asked, unable to believe that his own daughter was a metahuman.

"A few months. That's the other reason why I've been spending so much time at Star Labs lately. Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells have been helping me learn to control my powers so I don't burn the whole city down." Iris said.

"And now you want to do what Barry wants to do?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I do." Iris said.

"Not gonna happen. I can't stop Barry from running into those sorts of situations since I'm not his guardian and Jay seems to be okay with him doing this for some reason, but there is no way you're going to put your life on the line like that." Joe said.

"Really dad, does that sort of hypocrisy come to you naturally or do you have to work at it. You put yourself in danger everyday as a cop and you're just a human. Now I have powers and I want to do the same thing you do and you're trying to stop me?" Iris demanded.

"I'm trying to keep you safe." Joe said.

"That's the same thing you said when you tried to get me to withdraw my application from the police academy, but this time, I'm not backing down." Iris said.

"Iris, you could get yourself killed." Joe said.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore and I'm tired of you treating me like one. I'm an adult and this is my choice, not yours. I thought you might be able to be supportive, but I guess my first instinct was right." Iris said and Barry was half convinced that Iris was going to throw the fireball at Joe.

"Iris, listen to me." Joe said.

"No dad, I'm an adult and it's about time you started treating me like one. That means respecting my choices, even if you don't like or understand them." Iris said and Barry was honestly happy that Iris was finally standing up to Joe like this instead of going behind his back and having him find out in a worse way.

"I know you're an adult Iris." Joe said.

"Then why do you insist on treating me like I'm a child." Iris asked.

"Because it's hard letting go sometimes." Joe admitted.

"Guys, why don't we let Joe and Iris discuss this in private." Barry said and the others nodded.

"Why don't you come see the early prototype of the suit I'm working on for you." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Ms. West, why don't you take your father to the lounge for your conversation. The rest of us will begin working on training Barry." Wells said and Iris nodded as she led her father out of the cortex.

* * *

"So this is where you slept when you stayed here?" Joe asked as they entered the lounge.

"The couches are surprisingly comfortable." Iris shrugged as they sat down.

"Dad, I know this might be hard for you to accept, but I'm a grown woman now and I don't need you to protect me anymore. I need you to accept and support the choices I make, especially now, I need to know that you're in my corner." Iris said and Joe smiled.

"Of course I'm in your corner. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to the idea of you becoming a hero and putting your life on the line like that, but I promise that I'll back off on the overprotective dad thing a bit." Joe said.

"Great." Iris said.

"And while we're clearing the air, there's something I haven't told you either." Joe said.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Your mother is not dead Iris." Joe said as he told her the whole story.

"You lied to me my whole life about my mom." Iris said.

"Iris, I know you're likely hurt and angry at me." Joe said.

"I am angry, but not at you. I'm angry at mom for abandoning us. I understand why you did what you did, I probably would've done the same. She ran out on us and you were just trying to make it feel less like she abandoned me." Iris said.

"I didn't want to feel unwanted and unloved because of what she did to you." Joe said.

"I know. You and Barry, you've both worked so hard on helping me feel loved, plus Barry's aunt Joan definitely helped fill in the void that mom leaving left." Iris said as she placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"You mean that?" Joe asked.

"I do. Dad, don't feel guilty about keeping this from me. She lost the right to be my mom when she decided that drugs were more important than being there. But I'd still like to find her so that I can finally get some real closure with her." Iris said and Joe nodded.

"I'll see if I can find her." Joe said.

"Thank you." Iris said as she hugged her father.


	7. Chapter 7

**To everyone who's been giving me crap about having Barry proposing to Iris this soon, shut up, it's not your story, it's mine so deal with it. However, I will give you guys an explanation. The reason I'm having Barry propose to Iris this soon is because she's the same person he was already married to before crisis. Plus, in case you guys somehow missed how I mentioned it in earlier chapters, in this universe, Barry and Iris have been dating since high school, so it really isn't a rushed decision.**

**To those of you who did nothing wrong, I'm sorry you had to read this, but the reviewers who kept giving me crap about it (you know who you are), I hope this will finally shut you up and help you move on with your lives, since I know what I'm doing and this is my story, so please, while I don't mind a little criticism, stop just blatantly trying to tear down the ideas. I needed to get that off my chest.**

**And now on with the chapter.**

* * *

"So, is everything okay between you guys?" Barry asked his girlfriend and her father re entered the cortex.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't say I'll ever approve of Iris or you for that matter, putting your lives on the line like this, but you're both adults and I guess I can't stop you." Joe said.

"Glad you came around. And now that Iris is back, I have something to show you both." Cisco said.

"Wait, did you already finish it?" Barry asked eagerly.

"Yep. See for yourselves." Cisco said as he led them into his workshop where he'd set up two mannequins, both of them covered by tarps.

"Iris's suit I've been working on for months, but I have to be honest Barry, I was surprised by how quickly I was able to make yours." Cisco said.

"Okay, then, just reveal them." Iris said impatiently.

"As you wish." Cisco said with a grin as he pulled the tarps off the mannequins.

Barry's suit looked identical to the one he'd been wearing when Crisis happened, which honestly made him think that Novu had something to do with it. Not that he was complaining.

But Iris's suit was brand new, since she'd never had permanent powers in the old multiverse. This suit was gold with traces of black going down the side, along with black gloves and boots and bird insignia in a black circle on the chest.

"What's with the bird on the chest?" Iris asked.

"I was thinking your superhero name could be Phoenix, since honestly, that bird is cooler than a flame." Cisco said.

"You're not wrong." Iris agreed.

"You're suit is made out of a fabric should be flame resistant, since I created the fabric keeping in mind the data we collected on the highest temperature you can reach safely, so it shouldn't burn up." Cisco said.

"And mine?" Barry asked.

"Your suit is designed to be heat and abrasive resistant so that way it won't burn up as you run. The lightning designs are because you seem to give off yellow lightning when you run." Cisco explained.

"Plus it looks cool." Barry said.

"And that." Cisco agreed.

"So, now that we've got our suits, it's time to go be heroes." Iris said.

"Wait, Barry still needs his superhero name." Cisco said.

"I was thinking, the Flash." Barry said.

"I like it." Wells said and Barry had to stop himself from saying of course he does, since after all, Thawne's alter ego's name was literally the reverse of that. The Reverse Flash.

"Still, you don't even know where to start." Cisco said.

"I think I can help with that." Joe said.

"Really, how?" Iris asked.

"Over the past few months, CCPD have been getting reports of people committing crimes with powers. People that were known to be human. CCPD has been trying to round them up, but these metas, they're too much for the police to handle. But maybe you two can." Joe said.

"Bring us the cases and we'll handle the rest." Barry said and Joe nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Joe brought in a bunch of meta case files from CCPD. There was one he really wanted them to help work on.

"The Mardon brothers. I thought they died when the particle accelerator exploded?" Iris asked.

"Yeah so did I. Their plane was destroyed by the energy wave, but recently there have been reports of Clyde Mardon be seen in the city. Since Chyre and I spent so much time tracking down him and his brother, Singh put me on the case." Joe said.

"What happened to Chyre?" Barry asked, even though he already knew.

"Chyre died the night of the explosion. Clyde killed him." Joe said and Barry sighed.

"So, Mardon's a metahuman, what are his powers?" Cisco asked.

"From what we can tell, it looks like he can control the weather." Joe said.

"Great, one of those. Do you have any ideas on where to find him?" Iris asked.

"Maybe the farm he and his brother were hiding out in before." Joe suggested.

"Time to give our suits a field test." Barry said.

"Wait, how am I going to get there?" Iris asked.

"I thought you saw Fantastic Four." Barry said to his girlfriend and Cisco caught on.

"He's right. You could be like Johnny Storm and fly." Cisco agreed.

"Not to mention Firestorm can fly and they have essentially the same powers as you. If they can fly, no reason you can't." Caitlin added, deciding it might be better to convince Iris using a real example instead of a movie.

"I've never tried flying before." Iris said.

"I can probably handle Mardon on my own if you don't want to try." Barry said, since this time, he was going to bring Clyde in alive.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Joe said.

"No I can do this." Barry said as he noticed Cisco freeze with a look on his face that Barry recognized as him vibing.

"You okay Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need some air." Cisco said as he walked out of the building and Barry was beginning to suspect what Cisco had vibed. He'd need to talk to a certain someone about that soon, but first things first. He needed to stop Clyde Mardon.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Caitlin said.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna go check out this farm. Iris, you coming or what?" Barry asked.

"Yeah I'm coming. I just need to figure out how to fly." Iris said.

"Well, let's suit up first and then you can figure it out." Barry suggested and Iris nodded as Barry quickly sped into his suit.

"Nice trick." Iris said as she had to change into her suit the old fashioned way, by, grabbing it and moving into another room to change.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?" Barry asked as he sped through Central City, having to work hard to keep his speed slower than usual for him to avoid arousing suspicion from Thawne.

"No, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Iris said as she flew for the first time, though she was having some difficulty with it at first, since while she'd figured out how to use her hands and feet like rocket jets, she was still working on control.

"It'll just take some practice. Now come on." Barry said as he sped towards the farm.

"How are you so good at running already?" Iris asked over the comms.

"I've been running my whole life Iris. Now I can just run a lot faster." Barry said.

"Fair enough." Iris admitted as they arrived at the farm.

"Okay you two cut the chatter. Any sign of Mardon?" Joe asked them over the comms.

"No, but it looks like someone was here recently." Iris said as she and Barry looked around the farm.

"Someone's still here." a voice said and they turned to see Clyde Mardon standing there.

"You have to be Clyde Mardon." Iris said.

"Yeah, but who are you two costumed freaks supposed to be? The circus?" Mardon asked.

"Nope." Iris said as she lobbed a fireball at him.

"Oh, so you're like me." Clyde said.

"We're nothing like you." Barry said as he resisted the urge to throw lightning, since he hadn't been taught how to yet.

"You're right. You want to use your powers to help others. Me, I prefer to be a god." Clyde said as he began generating a tornado.

"I've got this." Barry said.

"Are you sure you can handle that Barry?" Jay asked over the comms.

"I'll be fine Jay. I can do this. I just need to unravel this tornado." Barry said and before anyone else could say a thing to him, Barry began running in the opposite direction as the winds of the tornado, easily running fast enough to generate the force needed to unravel the tornado.

"What the?" Clyde asked, right as Barry sped up and speed punched him, knocking him out.

"Mardon's down." Barry said.

"Restrain him until CCPD arrives. The metahuman wing in Iron Heights can handle him." Joe said over the comms.

"Copy that." Barry said.

* * *

Later that night, Barry looked around the lounge of Star Labs to make sure he was alone.

Once he was sure he was, Barry said "Novu, we need to talk now."

No sooner did he say then he found himself back in Novu's realm.

"I had a feeling I'd be speaking with you again Mr. Allen." Novu said.

"Cisco's powers are surfacing earlier than they did before and I'm pretty sure he's been vibing the truth off me." Barry said and Novu nodded.

"I predicted as much. That is why I have been preparing a contingency." Novu said.

"What kind of contingency?" Barry asked.

"One of the reasons I restored Mr. Ramon's powers is because they give him a unique tie to the multiversal energy. The same energy that I used to bring you and the other paragons here." Novu said and now Barry caught on.

"You can bring the original Cisco here?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but only him. No one else possesses the necessary energy tie that is needed to be brought here and bringing Mr. Ramona back from the void and into this Multiverse will be quite taxing on my powers." Novu said.

"Cisco's the only one I'm concerned about because of his powers. However, I can think of several people who will be glad to have him here, if only because he's the best there is at making supersuits." Barry said and Novu chuckled and nodded.

"Very well. I shall bring Mr. Ramon here then." Novu said as he held out his hand and it glowed and fired a beam of light towards an empty area of the realm, where it began to take the form of someone until the light faded and when it did, Cisco Ramon, dressed in full Vibe gear, was standing in front of them.

"What happened?" Cisco asked as he noticed Barry and Novu.

"It's a long story, but for now, all I can say is welcome back buddy." Barry said with a smile as he hugged Cisco, who was confused, but hugged Barry back nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

"So wait, you're telling that the huge flash of light I remember before ending up here was actually a wave of antimatter that wiped out the last universe?" Cisco asked after Barry and Novu had explained things to him.

"Yes Mr. Ramon. However, due to the intervention of Mr. Allen and the other four paragons, I was able to restore my powers and take my counterpart's powers as well. Doing so, I was able to pull them into my realm to save them from the blast and used the same energy that destroyed the multiverse to recreate the circumstances that created it to create a new multiverse. I brought the paragons here to protect it and ensure that this Multiverse does not meet the same fate as the old one." Novu explained.

"Why not just bring back the old one?" Cisco asked.

"It seemed kinder to not have to force the residents of the multiverse to have to live with the unbearable trauma of what they'd endured. It would likely cause more problems than it solved." Novu said.

"He's right. Oliver alone has shown us how much PTSD can impact people and considering the level of trauma people would be enduring, well, it is kinder this way. Besides, this way, we have a second chance to save the people we couldn't before. My dad, Eddie, Stein." Barry said.

"What about Ronnie?" Cisco asked.

"So far I haven't been able to find any records of Ronnie existing in this universe." Barry said.

"He still exists, he just doesn't have anything to do with your timeline now, since he did not work at Star Labs and he did not become Firestorm." Novu said and Cisco nodded in understanding.

"Why bring me here though?" Cisco asked.

"Because your counterpart from this universe was starting to develop his powers and he was somehow beginning to vibe the truth. Likely due to the unique frequency both he and you vibe at. The same frequency that allowed me to bring you back." Novu said.

"I guess having my powers back is a good thing, since they're what allowed you to bring me back." Cisco said.

"Look Cisco, I understand why you wanted to get rid of your powers, I really do, but they're a part of you. I've said it before and I'll say it again now. You're too good of a superhero to lose those powers." Barry said.

"Barry, I wanted to live a normal life." Cisco said.

"Some people aren't meant for ordinary lives. The world needs Vibe and honestly Cisco, you were always your best self when you were him." Barry said.

"I don't know." Cisco said as Barry placed his hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Yes you do. You also know that while Kamila was nice, she was never really something that was going to last, since let's face it, she wasn't your type." Barry said.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"I seem to recall you saying that you like the sexy, incredibly deadly type and Kamila didn't really fall into the category. I mean, Lisa Snart, Gypsy, you even crushed on Thea before your fear of Oliver overpowered that. Kamila didn't really fit your type." Barry said.

"I know. But I wanted a piece of normalcy so badly." Cisco admitted.

"Cisco, let's face it, our lives stopped being normal when the particle accelerator exploded. And honestly, normal is overrated." Barry said.

"Maybe. And I have to admit, I did miss being able to get into the field with you guys, actually be able to help in the field instead from the sidelines." Cisco admitted.

"Exactly. We need all parts of you. Both Cisco Ramon and Vibe." Barry said.

"You're right. I can't escape being a hero and honestly, I don't want to anymore." Cisco said.

"Welcome back Vibe." Barry said and Cisco smiled as they clapped hands.

"So, Mr. Ramon, are you ready?" Novu asked.

"I guess?" Cisco said.

"Oh, I have to warn you, this is going to hurt, a lot." Barry said.

"What is?" Cisco asked, right as Novu blasted him into the new reality.

"I'm guessing my return won't be as painful?" Barry asked.

"Indeed. This time, I am simply sending you back." Novu agreed.

"Great. I'd better go help Cisco adapt to the new memories." Barry said and Novu nodded as he then returned Barry to Earth.

* * *

Barry found Cisco in his workshop and it looked like he was still recovering.

"Damn, and I thought vibing could be painful." Cisco said as he looked around.

"Speaking of, no blasting Wells until we can expose him." Barry said.

"Got it. I have to admit, it is weird having two sets of memories." Cisco said.

"You get used to it. But if I were you, I'd start working on suits for Oliver and Sara." Barry advised and Cisco nodded his agreement.

"Wait, what about Thawne. Isn't he watching over us?" Cisco asked, suddenly worried.

"He might be a future genius, but I know every move he's got. Gideon may be his, but she still obeys my commands. I've already ordered her to keep conversations like this one private. I originally did it for when Oliver, Kara, Sara or even Kate were here, but now it applies to you as well." Barry explained.

"Good idea. I'm also gonna make some upgrades to your suit and Iris's. Still can't believe I actually got to make Iris a real suit instead of that makeshift one." Cisco said.

"Now she has her own powers instead of borrowing mine." Barry said.

"I'm also going to make my own suit and maybe start working on Caitlin's, just in case." Cisco said.

"You have a lot of suits to make and likely not a whole lot of time. Kara's already become active as Supergirl, so you can't make her suit." Barry said.

"Damn it. I really wanted to make Supergirl's suit." Cisco said, since he'd always wanted to make that suit and it looked like fate continued to want to piss him off by denying him that opportunity again.

"Hey, you still have plenty of other heroes to design for." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"I guess so. And I'd better get started on that." Cisco said and Barry nodded his agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how are they coming?" Barry asked Cisco as he entered Cisco's workshop.

"Almost done. Just have to hope that Thawne doesn't find out about them." Cisco said.

"Is it bad that I'm happy you're making these to be stolen?" Barry asked.

"Normally I'd say yes, but considering it was getting their hands on these that turned three of the worst criminals in Central City to better lives, so no." Cisco said as he finished up the gold gun, having already completed the heat and cold guns.

"And if Snart and Rory decide to make trouble, well, we know how to stop them." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Yeah. let's just hope that they get scooped up by the legends before they can do any real damage." Cisco said.

"Yeah me to." Barry said.

"I'm just curious, how do you know that they'll agree to go again?" Cisco asked.

"I know Snart well enough to know how his mind works. He'll see joining the Legends as a chance to plunder and steal every valuable treasure in history and that'll be how he hooks Rory." Barry said and Cisco chuckled.

"Sounds about right. And hopefully, without her brother's influence, Lisa will reform." Cisco said.

"You still have feelings for her?" Barry asked.

"No, but I still think that there is good in her. I mean if Snart and Rory can reform, then almost anyone can." Cisco said.

"Fair enough." Barry agreed, though they both knew of one man in this very building who would never change. Barry had given up any hope of Thawne ever finding redemption after what happened to Nora.

* * *

Iris was training when she heard someone walk up behind her. She ignited her hand and whirled around, only to find her father standing there, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry dad, but please, don't sneak up on me like that." Iris apologized as she extinguished the flame.

"No worries, though if you'd thrown that fireball at me, I don't care how old you are, I will ground you in a heartbeat." Joe said.

"I know. But anyways, what brings you here?" Iris asked.

"I found your mother." Joe said, getting Iris's full attention.

"Wait, what? Where is she?" Iris asked.

"She's in Freeland." Joe said.

"When do we leave?" Iris asked.

"Tomorrow." Joe said and Iris nodded.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say you're going to Freeland." Wells said as he wheeled into the room.

"Yeah why?" Joe asked.

"Have either of you heard of Black Lightning?" Wells asked.

"I read online that he's basically Freeland's Batman. An urban myth meant to dissuade criminals, though it's not working." Iris said.

"Well, I believe that Black Lightning is real and I've always been curious about how he came to be." Wells said.

"If he is real, he's probably just an alien." Joe shrugged.

"No, I'm positive that he was a metahuman who somehow existed before the particle accelerator exploded." Wells said.

"How is that possible?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Perhaps I could accompany you to Freeland. I promise I will not intrude on your family time." Wells said.

"Couldn't hurt, especially if it'll help us figure out how other metas were created." Iris said.

"Fine, but keep your distance. You may have saved Barry's life, but you haven't done anything to earn my trust." Joe said.

"I have no interest in interrupting a family moment Joe. I simply want to try to understand a situation to make sure that both Barry and Iris are better prepared for whatever it is they're going up against." Wells said and Joe nodded.

"Okay then." Joe agreed, though he still looked at Wells distrustfully.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, did you get my presents to them in time?" Cisco asked when Barry sped back into the lab.

"Yeah, they're gonna have to do some creative lying to explain how they got the suits, but I got them to them." Barry said.

"Guess it's a good thing we still know each other's phone numbers." Cisco said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Barry agreed.

"Oh, by the way, I've nearly finished upgrading both your suit and Iris's suit. Still can't believe I got to make her a real suit this time." Cisco said eagerly and Barry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting her to have powers either, but at the end of the day, we just have to adapt." Barry said.

"I guess that's true. Oh, by the way, I did some digging and it turns out that there was no need for me to make those guns." Cisco said.

"Really, why not?" Barry asked.

"Apparently Wayne tech already developed them and they've already been stolen." Cisco said.

"And you're sure it was Snart and Rory who took them? I thought that Central City was their stomping ground, not Gotham?" Barry asked.

"Technically, they didn't stick solely to Central City until after they started tangling with you." Cisco pointed out.

"Fair point." Barry agreed.

"So anyways, I destroyed the guns I made to keep anyone else from stealing them." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Smart move." Barry agreed.

"So, when do Joe and Iris get back?" Cisco asked.

"At the end of the weekend. I just hope that this trip to Freeland goes the way Iris hopes it does." Barry said.

"Well, either way, in addition to the countless other suits I have to make, including my own suit, Frost, Spartan, Black Canary and Elongated Man, I also need to add Kid Flash to the mix." Cisco said.

"We should at least wait until we can confirm if he has his powers, since I have no intention of creating Flashpoint in this timeline." Barry said.

"Good. Because I got my brother back and I'm not losing him again." Cisco said.

"I know. But, have you tested him for meta powers?" Barry asked.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

"What I mean is that we don't have any idea on the full extent of the changes made to reality. I mean seriously, maybe he gained Rupture's powers and if he did, we need to make sure that Dante does not turn into a new Rupture." Barry said and Cisco nodded, seeing his point, right as Barry's phone rang.

"Captain Singh. I thought my shift didn't start for another half hour?" Barry asked, since as far as he knew, he wasn't late.

"Relax, I was actually calling to see if you could come in a bit early Allen. I got a fresh case and Albert hasn't shown up yet." Singh said, making Barry groan at the reminder that he had to work with the jackass version of Julian Albert again in this timeline. One plus however was that he was Julian's boss in this reality.

"Yeah, send me the address, I'll stop by my lab and grab what I need and meet you there." Barry said.

"Thanks Allen. See you soon." Singh said as Barry hung up.

"Gotta go." Barry said as he sped out of the building.

* * *

"So, this is Freeland." Iris said as she, Joe and Wells drove through the city.

"I heard that this city is almost as bad as Gotham crime wise, it's on the verge of dying thanks to a group called the 100. Keep one hand on your wallet at all times and be ready to light your hand up at a moment's notice." Joe warned.

"I always am. Wonder why mom would decide to come here?" Iris asked.

"Well, from what Joe said, your mother was a junkie and if Freeland has as big of a crime problem as he says, it makes sense that she'd come here. Easy access to suppliers." Wells said.

"He's not wrong." Joe agreed.

"And you married her?" Iris asked.

"She wasn't always like that Iris. Or if she was, she was very good at hiding it from me." Joe said.

"On that note, why don't you drop me off at the hotel and then you can go have this little reunion." Wells said, since even he could tell that he was intruding on a private moment.

"That was the plan anyways." Joe said as they pulled up to the hotel, at which point, they helped Wells out of the car and into his chair before he wheeled into the hotel.

"And now off to Francine's house."Joe said as he took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for seeing his ex wife for the first time in years.

"Dad, remember, no matter what happens, I'll be right here with you." Iris promised as she placed her hand on his.

"I know. Thank you baby girl." Joe said as they pulled away from the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived at the address, Joe took a deep breath as he and Iris walked up to the house and Iris rang the bell.

However, they were both shocked when a guy in his twenties came to the door.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked.

"Uh yeah, we're looking for a Francine West?" Joe asked, trying to keep his composure at seeing how much this young looked like him.

"Hold on a second. Mom, there's someone here to see you." the guy shouted inside the house, confirming both Joe and Iris's suspicions.

A few seconds later, Francine came to the door.

"Wally, who is it?" Francine asked when she saw them.

"Joe, Iris?" Francine asked and Iris sighed.

"Hi mom. It's been awhile." Iris said.


	12. Chapter 12

Francine looked shocked at the sight of her daughter standing there.

"Mom, who are these people and why did she just call you mom?" Wally asked.

"You never told him." Joe asked, feeling slightly better that he wasn't the only one who'd made that call.

"Told me what?" Wally asked.

"Wally, this is your father Joe and your sister Iris." Francine said.

"Wait, what?" Wally asked.

"Can we come in please? I think this is a conversation that would go better if we weren't in public." Iris said and Francine nodded.

"Come in please." Francine said, showing them in.

"Who are these people?" Wally asked again as they entered the living room.

"Wally, this is your birth father Joe and your older sister Iris." Francine said.

"Wait what?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I had a similar reaction when dad told me." Iris said.

"This is a lot to take in." Wally said.

"Tell me about it." Iris said as she looked around.

"This is a nice place you've got here." Iris said.

"Thank you." Francine said.

"Who's this?" Joe asked as he saw a picture of Francine with another man.

"Oh that is Jefferson Pierce. My husband." Francine said nervously, taking Joe aback.

"You remarried." Joe said, shocked.

"Yeah, I did. Jefferson was there for me when I'd hit bottom. He was also grieving the loss of his first wife and we found comfort in each other. He helped me get better." Francine said.

"He's a real father figure to me. Hell the whole city calls him black Jesus, so that's a sign he's a good role model." Wally said and Joe looked at him, still trying to comprehend the fact that he had a son he'd never known about.

"I'm just glad you had some kind of father figure in your life, even if it couldn't be me." Joe said.

"Wait, did you and dad ever finalize your divorce?" Iris asked.

"No actually, we didn't." Joe said.

"Wait, you didn't file for divorce after I left." Francine asked.

"No, because I'd already told Iris that you were dead, since I didn't want her to feel like you'd abandoned her." Joe said and both Iris and Wally could see a fight brewing between their parents.

"Maybe we should go catch up and let you two work this out." Iris said and Wally nodded his agreement as he showed Iris to the back porch as their parents continued to fight.

"So, this is not what I expected when I came here this morning." Iris said awkwardly to Wally.

"Yeah, not really how I thought the day would go either. I thought the two sisters I already have are big enough pains in my ass, but I guess I can handle one more." Wally said.

"Wait, two sisters?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I'm the middle child in this family. My older half sister Anissa is Jefferson's daughter from his old marriage and he and Mom had another daughter a few years after they got married, Jennifer." Wally said.

"Wow, sounds like you got screwed little bro." Iris said and Wally actually laughed.

"It is nice to meet you Iris, sorry if I came off as a little inhospitable." Wally said.

"No, I get it, we just sort of appeared in your life, I probably would've reacted the same way." Iris said.

"So, where did you grow up?" Wally asked.

"Central City, which no offense, is a hell of a lot nicer than Freeland." Iris said and Wally chuckled.

"None taken, but then again, I imagine almost any place is nicer than freeland." Wally said.

"I wish I'd known about you sooner. I always wanted a little sibling to boss around." Iris said.

"Very funny Iris." Wally said.

"You know, you could come back to Central City with us for a few days. I'm sure dad wouldn't mind putting you up." Iris offered.

"I think we should let things cool down between mom and Joe before we make any plans like that." Wally said and Iris nodded.

"I thought you'd react that I'm not calling him dad." Wally asked.

"He just came into your life, he hasn't earned the right to call you dad yet. I know that and so does he. Look Wally, dad isn't going to pressure you to call him dad, but he will probably want a relationship or at least a friendship with you." Iris said.

"I'm willing to give him that chance as long as you're willing to do the same for mom." Wally said.

"I'll try." Iris said and Wally nodded.

* * *

Once things had calmed down inside, Iris and Wally reentered the house to find their parents talking civilly.

"What did we miss?" Wally asked.

"Well, we talked things out and I'm gonna file for an official divorce when I get back to Central City." Joe said.

"However, because Joe and I were not divorced before, my marriage to Jefferson is not actually legal." Francine said.

"Does dad know?" Wally asked and Joe had to stop himself from flinching at hearing his son call another man dad.

"I talked to him on the phone, he said that we'd discuss it further when he got home from work, but he was very eager to meet you Iris." Francine said.

"Wally told me I have sisters?" Iris asked.

"Yes, Anissa and Jennifer. Jen is at track practice right now and Anissa is out with friends." Francine said.

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Iris asked.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe I could get to know my daughter." Francine said and Iris nodded.

"Wally, maybe we could talk to?" Joe asked and Wally nodded as well as they broke off into pairs and went to different parts of the house to talk.

* * *

Back in Central City, Barry approached the address Singh had texted him, which was actually at Iron Heights.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Something impossible. Last night, an inmate named Clay Parker pulled what can only be described as a Shawshank. He was here one minute and gone the next. We haven't been able to find any trace of him." Singh said.

"Any word from Julian?" Barry asked.

"None. But then again, last time I checked, you were the expert on the impossible." Singh said.

"I'll see if I can find anything. What about security cameras?" Barry asked.

"Whoever was behind this knew how to avoid them." Singh said.

"I'll see what I can do." Barry said.

"Any word from Joe? This vacation time of his was kind of out of the blue." Singh said.

"I talked to him and Iris last night, they'll both be back on Monday. It's not my place to say what's going on." Barry said and Singh nodded.

"Fair enough. Let me know what you find." Singh said and Barry nodded as he got to work, making a note to visit his dad before he left the prison today.


	13. Chapter 13

Barry was working in his lab when he heard a familiar gust of wind and grinned when he turned to see Kara standing outside his lab, with J'onn in tow.

"Kara." Barry said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Hey Barry. It's so good to see you." Kara said as she hugged him back.

"You too. And you are?" Barry asked J'onn.

"The same J'onn J'onzz you knew before Barry." J'onn said.

"Wait what?" Barry asked.

"Novu brought J'onn here since his powers can be used to restore people's memories of what happened. We've already restored Alex and Ray's memories." Kara said.

"Wait, Ray's?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, in this universe, Ray and I are dating." Kara said.

"Wow, I guess that makes sense, since you two are literally little Mr. and Ms. Sunshine." Barry said.

"Yeah." Kara said and J'onn chuckled.

"You're not wrong. But anyways, I'm here so I can restore the minds of your teammates." J'onn said.

"Actually, Cisco was brought here to after he started to vibe the old multiverse and Iris is out of town. You can restore Caitlin's memories though. We might be able to use the data we'd get from it to create a way to technologically recreate it." Barry said.

"We were hoping you could, since J'onn's powers aren't strong enough to affect kryptonians, which means we can't restore Clark's memories." Kara said.

"Wait, you can't read kryptonian minds?" Barry asked.

"Something about kryptonian physiology under a yellow sun protects them from most martian mental abilities, however, if the martian is powerful, they might be able to do it for a short time. We learned that from my father." J'onn said.

"Okay then. Well, I'm heading to Star Labs anyways, you guys can come with. I'll let Cisco know." Barry said and the others nodded.

* * *

"We can only do this now because Wells is out of town." Barry said as they walked through Star Labs.

"Which Wells is here now?" Kara said, knowing about Team Flash's tendency to go through Wells.

"The one who's actually Eobard Thawne. You have no idea how tempting it is to kill him." Barry said.

"I thought the Flash didn't kill." J'onn said.

"And normally I don't. But Thawne is a special case. Every time I beat him, he always comes back and the last time I faced him, he got my daughter erased from existence. He's left me no other choice, especially since now I've got the upper hand, I know who he is when he's at his weakest point. The next time he and I clash, only one is walking away." Barry said.

"Barry, if you do that then you're just as bad as he is. The Flash isn't a killer." Kara said.

"I don't have a choice Kara. Thawne has left me no choice." Barry said.

"You always have a choice. You can choose to be better. Besides, it sounds like you might be able to apply a different solution to Thawne." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"You told me what you did to Zoom." Kara said.

"I already thought of that. Thawne created his own speed force, the negative speed force, that's where he draws his powers from, which means he's no longer governed by the laws of the speed force." Barry said.

"Well, maybe you could use that against him." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"You told me that you used the speed force to imprison one of your enemies, why can't you do the same thing with its opposite?" Kara asked.

"That might actually work." Barry said.

"What might work and who are these people?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco approached them.

"I'll tell you in a minute. J'onn, could you?" Barry asked.

"Yep." J'onn said and before Caitlin could ask what they meant, J'onn placed his hand on her temple and restored her memories and something more.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed silver and her hair turned white for a moment before going back to normal.

"You okay Caitlin?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah sorry, it was just a rush, plus J'onn wasn't just restoring my memories, he was also letting Killer Frost out of her cage and restoring her memories. She wanted to get out of her cage for a minute." Caitlin said.

"Welcome back both of you." Barry said.

"Thanks." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Oh Barry, before I forget, I was wondering if I could get an exclusive with the Flash. I'm trying to launch my own career and media firm with my blog, doing articles on new heroes. I've already posted one for Supergirl, I was hoping the Flash would be next." Kara asked.

"Yeah sure. Though Iris will probably be pissed when we restore her memories." Barry said.

"I'll hire her as a contributor, since I can't cover every hero in every city." Kara said.

"How can you afford that?" Barry asked and J'onn chuckled.

"Ray is still the CEO of Palmer tech in this reality, so he's helping her out on that front." J'onn said.

"Wait, what?" Cisco asked.

"Ray and I are dating in this reality." Kara said.

"Seriously. Damn, you go girl." Caitlin said and Kara chuckled.

"We'll talk. But anyways, Cisco, do you think you replicate J'onn's powers with tech?" Kara asked.

"Probably. Let's go." Cisco said, pointing to his workshop and J'onn followed him.

"Welcome back Caitlin." Barry said.

"So, who else is awake?" Caitlin asked.

"Us, Alex, Ray, Oliver, Kate and Sara. Barry, Oliver, Kate, Sara and I were brought here because we're paragons, Cisco because his powers were causing him to vibe the old multiverse and J'onn because his mental powers can be used to wake people up." Kara said.

"Okay then." Caitlin said.

"Why don't we go do that interview." Barry said.

"Where's Iris?" Kara asked.

"In freeland with Joe. Meeting her birth mother for the first time." Barry said.

"Isn't that where Black Lightning said he was from?" Caitlin asked.

"Yep. That's why Wells went, to investigate the claims of Black Lightning in this universe." Barry said.

"Okay then." Kara said.

"I hope that J'onn and Cisco can rig something up, since we still need to stop by Star City." Kara said.

"Actually, we can take care of that." Cisco said as he and J'onn rejoined them.

"You guys are done already?" Barry asked.

"It turns out that J'onn's powers work a lot like my vibing does. Using the data I gathered, I should be able to come up with a modified version of the vibe tech to restore people's memories within a few days." Cisco said.

"Well, we'll need one for this team, Team Arrow and the Legends." Barry said.

"I'll get to work on that." Cisco said as he walked away.

"And we should be on our way." J'onn said to Kara, who nodded.

"I'm gonna stop in Gotham on my way back, see if Kate would be up for an exclusive." Kara said and Barry laughed.

"Good luck, she's like a woman version of Oliver." Barry said.

"Speaking of Oliver, Barry, when you see him, ask him what he meant when he said he gave it all up for the two of us." Kara said.

"I will." Barry agreed as he watched Kara and J'onn walk out of the lab.


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight was Iris and Joe's last night in Freeland, since they needed to return to Central City tomorrow, Joe for work and Iris for class and work at Jitters, so they were having a big family dinner so Iris could finally meet her sisters, Anissa and Jennifer and Iris had to admit, she was enjoying it.

"So, you're studying to be a reporter." Anissa asked her as they ate.

"Yeah, since dad won't let me become a cop." Iris said, causing Joe to roll his eyes.

"Smart move." Jefferson said.

"Whole reason she's becoming a reporter is so that way she can put herself in dangerous situations in a different way." Joe said.

"Sounds a lot like Anissa, except Iris knows when it's breaking the law." Jennifer said.

"Shut up Jen." Anissa glared at her.

"She has a point. If I didn't know better Anissa, I'd say that you're the one who's biologically related to Iris." Jefferson said.

"Guess it's just a factor of nature vs. nurture. I want to help people, something I got from having a cop as a dad." Iris said and Joe smiled.

"And you will. I have no doubt that one day, you'll be writing articles exposing criminals, but for now, you focus on finishing school. And moving out of the house." Joe said.

"You know Barry and I are looking for a place together." Iris said and Joe nodded.

"Who's Barry?" Wally asked.

"My boyfriend Barry Allen. We've been together since high school." Iris said.

"Hold up, Allen, any relation to Henry Allen?" Jefferson asked.

"Henry Allen is Barry's father. Why do you ask?" Iris asked.

"I heard that Henry was convicted for murdering his wife." Jefferson said.

"He was framed. Barry has devoted his life to proving it and I know he will." Iris snapped, causing Jefferson to realize that was not a topic to bring up with Iris if he wanted to remain on his good side.

"So anyways, Joe, I was wondering if maybe over Christmas break, I could spend a few days with you in Central City." Wally asked.

"Of course. The door's always open, but you come into my house, you follow my rules." Joe said.

"Yes he does." Francine agreed.

"Okay, now on a different subject, Francine and I have some big news." Jefferson said.

"Is this about the divorce and the whole you two not being legally married thing?" Jen asked.

"Yes Jen it is. Once my divorce from Joe is finalized, Jefferson and I are planning on getting remarried and having a real ceremony." Francine said.

"Wow, that's great." Wally said.

"And we want all of you kids to be a part of it. Wally, you're going to be my best man." Jefferson said.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked.

"Of course I'm sure. You're my son." Jefferson said.

"Anissa, Jen, you two are going to be my bridesmaids." Francine said and Iris couldn't help but feel a little hurt that her mother didn't want her to be a bridesmaid.

"And you Iris, I want you to be my maid of honor." Francine said, shocking her.

"Are you sure mom?" ris asked.

"I'm positive. Iris, I may have missed a lot of your life, but you're still my firstborn child and I want you to have the most sacred role I can give someone in my wedding." Francine said.

"Are you two okay with this?" Iris asked her sisters.

"I was her maid of honor at their first wedding and I agree with her that you deserve it." Anissa said.

"As long as I'm a bridesmaid, I don't care if I'm not the maid of honor." Jen said.

"Then yes, I would love to be your maid of honor." Iris said.

"And you'd better bring that boy Barry to the wedding." Francine said.

"Don't worry, I will." Iris said with a smile, right as her phone buzzed with a text from Wells saying SOS.

"I need to get back to the hotel." Iris said.

"Is everything okay?" Joe asked.

"Not sure yet." Iris said as she got up and left.

A few minutes later, Jefferson's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll be right there. Guys I'm sorry, an emergency came up at the school, I need to go now." Jefferson said as he got up and left.

"Need any help?" Anissa asked.

"Thanks, but I can handle it." Jefferson said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The moment Iris was sure she was alone, she ignited her new watch, which was a present from Cisco, but by infusing it with her powers, it caused her suit materialize around her.

"Thank you Cisco." Iris said with a grin as she used her powers to fly towards the hotel, where she found the power was out.

"Really doctor. You called me because you need a match?" Phoenix asked, right as she noticed some kind of electrical distortion in one of the rooms.

"Or maybe not." Phoenix said as she landed on the balcony of said room to find some meta attempting to use electricity powers to kill Wells.

"Back away from the scientist." Phoenix said.

"No, he needs to pay for what he did." the meta said as he blasted her with electricity, only for her respond with a fire blast.

"Nice try." Phoenix said with a grin.

"So, you're like me? Then why aren't you trying to kill this man." the meta demanded.

"For what, causing an accident that gave me this incredible gift?" Phoenix asked.

"Gift for you maybe, but what about those who died because of him." the meta demanded.

"You lost someone in the accelerator explosion." Phoenix said.

"My best friends." the man said.

"And you are?" Phoenix asked.

"Farooq Giblan" Farooq said.

Before either of them could say another word, a different blast of lightning zapped Giblan.

"What the?" Phoenix asked as she turned to see Black Lightning standing there.

"You are real." Wells said as he struggled to get back in his chair.

"Who are you?" Black Lightning demanded.

"Phoenix. And you must be Black Lightning." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I am, but what are you doing in my city?" Black Lightning demanded.

"Your job apparently." Phoenix said.

"Really, how do I know you're not working with him?" Black Lightning demanded as he tried to zap her, only to have Phoenix counter with a fire blast.

"I'm here to save Harrison Wells. That creep is from Central City." Phoenix said.

"Wait, you think he followed Wells here?" Black Lightning asked.

"Yes I did. And before I kill him, I guess I'll have to deal with the two of you." Giblan said.

"I got this." Black Lightning said and Phoenix nodded as she rushed over to help Wells up as the two men began blasting each other with electricity.

"Dr. Wells, are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"You need to stop him." Wells said.

"We are." Phoenix said.

"No, not just Giblan. Black Lightning. Giblan's powers work by siphoning off electricity. All Black Lightning is doing is feeding him and draining his own powers in the process." Wells said and Phoenix nodded as she turned to see Black Lightning on his knees.

"I got this." Phoenix said as she lobbed a fireball to break them up.

"This isn't over." Giblan said as he jumped out the window and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked as she rushed over to Black Lightning.

"My powers, they aren't working." Black Lightning said and Phoenix got a closer look at him, she realized she knew him.

"Jefferson?" Phoenix asked and before he could stop her, she removed his goggles to confirm her suspicions.

"How do you who I am?" Jefferson asked, only to be shocked when Phoenix removed her mask to reveal the face of Iris.

"Iris?" Jefferson asked.

"We need to get out of here. Is there someplace we can get you looked at?" Iris asked as she placed both of their masks back on.

"My Sanctum." Jefferson said.

"Hold on tight." Iris said as she got him on her back.

"Send me the location. I'll meet you there after I talk to the police." Wells said and Phoenix nodded as she flew out of the room, hoping that Black Lightning wasn't too heavy for her to carry.


	15. Chapter 15

"Cool clubhouse." Iris said as she helped Jefferson into the Sanctum as a tall grey haired white man walked up to them.

"Jeff, what happened, who is this and why is she here?" the man asked as Jefferson sat down.

"It's okay Gambi. This is Francine's daughter Iris, she's a meta like me and she's here because she just saved my ass." Jefferson said.

"Who are you?" Iris asked.

"Peter Gambi. I'm Jefferson's foster father." Gambi said.

"Iris West, I guess I'm Jefferson's stepdaughter." Iris said and Gambi nodded.

"Anyways, what happened." Gambi asked.

"A meta from Central City attacked and drained his powers." Iris explained.

"She's not kidding." Jefferson said as he felt drained.

"I'll call Jen, she should be able to jumpstart you." Gambi said.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked as Gambi looked at Jefferson, who nodded.

"I passed the metahuman gene onto my girls and Wally also has it, even though your mom doesn't." Jefferson said.

"My dad doesn't either. But anyways, you're saying that my siblings all have powers?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Jennifer's powers are like a more advanced version of Jefferson's. She can jumpstart Jefferson." Gambi said.

"What about Anissa and Wally?" Iris asked.

"Wally has the ability to run at superhuman speeds, though he trails yellow lightning behind him." Gambi said.

"He's a speedster." Iris said.

"A what?" Gambi asked.

"A speedster, it's the technical term for someone with Wally's powers. My boyfriend is one." Iris said.

"Really." Gambi said.

"Yeah, but maybe we should call the rest of the family here so that we can explain it all at once." Iris said and Jefferson and Gambi both nodded.

* * *

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Francine asked when she, Wally, Anissa and Jennifer walked up to the suit shop to find Joe there as well.

"Iris texted me, asked me to meet her here." Joe said.

"Jeff did the same for us." Francine asked, wondering what was going on as suddenly, the door to the Sanctum opened.

"What is that?" Joe asked.

"It's nothing." Anissa said, right as Iris walked out of the Sanctum.

"Iris, what are you doing down there?" Francine asked.

"Relax, I know about him and he knows about me." Iris said.

"What is going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Just get down here and I promise everything will be explained." Iris said and they all nodded as they followed her down into the Sanctum and Joe paused when he saw Jefferson sitting on a stool, dressed as Black Lightning.

"You're Black Lightning." Joe said.

"And your daughter is Phoenix." Jefferson said.

"Wait what is he talking about?" Francine asked her daughter, who simply brought a flame to her hand.

"You're a meta." Francine asked.

"And I'm not the only one. Jefferson told me that Anissa, Wally and Jennifer are metahumans as well." Iris said.

"Is this true?" Joe asked.

"Yep. Anissa and Jen get their powers from me." Jefferson said.

"I still don't know how I got my powers." Wally said.

"What are your powers?" Joe asked.

"This." Wally said as he ran around the Sanctum at super speed.

"Wow." Joe said.

"You don't seem that impressed." Wally said.

"That's because my boyfriend has the same powers and honestly, I think he's faster." Iris said smugly.

"Seriously?" Wally asked.

"Yep. But you should come back to Central City with us, my team is probably better equipped to help you learn to use your powers." Iris said.

"Maybe." Wally admitted.

"Any theories on how Wally got his powers?" Joe asked as Gambi, Jefferson and Francine exchanged looks.

"Actually we do." Francine said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Wally, while I was pregnant with you, I was still recovering from my addiction and I got hooked on this drug called Greenlight." Francine said.

"Wait, that's Wally got his powers. From greenlight?" Anissa asked.

"What is Greenlight?" Iris asked.

"It's a drug. Super addictive and to people who possess the meta gene, it gives them powers." Anissa said.

"And because you took it while you were pregnant with me, I got powers. I guess that's better than how most kids whose mothers took drugs while they were pregnant turned out." Wally said.

"Okay, we'll talk more about that later. Now, what about you two?" Joe asked the other two girls in the Sanctum.

"Well, when I hold my breath, I increase the density of my body, giving me super strength, durability, shockwaves and accelerated healings." Anissa said.

"And my powers are a more intense version of my dad's. He's a battery, I'm a generator." Jen said.

"And right now we need you to jumpstart your father. His powers have been drained." Gambi said.

"How?" Anissa asked.

"By a meta with powers similar to his. His powers were drained." Iris said.

"On it." Jen said as she walked over to recharge her father.

"We need to come up with a plan to take him down, since it sounds like Black Lightning shouldn't show up again." Anissa said and they all nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hopefully this should be the last chapter in Freeland then it's back to Central City.**

* * *

After Iris got Jefferson's permission to bring Dr. Wells to the Sanctum, he and Gambi were working on coming up with a plan to stop Giblan.

"I think that Ms. Pierce might be the key to stopping Mr. Giblan." Wells said.

"Okay, what do I do?" Anissa asked.

"He wasn't talking about you Anissa. He was talking about Jen." Gambi said.

"What do you mean me?" Jennifer asked.

"From what I've been able to gather, Mr. Giblan's powers are similar to your father's. He's a battery, which means that while he can charge up, there's only so much power he can take. But you Ms Pierce, your powers are like a generator." Wells said.

"What does that mean?" Jen asked.

"It means that you powers cause your body to generate its own energy supply and so far we haven't found a limit on how much power you can produce. You can overload him."gambi said.

"How?" Jennifer asked.

"Simple, you shoot electricity at him and then let him keep absorbing electricity until he looks like he can't contain anymore." Wells said.

"There's one problem with that plan." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"When I panic, I lose control of my powers and I have a feeling that I'd be panicking with this. I could end up killing him by overloading him." Jen said.

"What makes you think you'll be out there alone. I'll be there too and when it looks giblan has overloaded, I'll blast him out of the line of fire." Iris said.

"Not a bad plan." Anissa said.

"Yeah, plus it means I'll finally be able to get that suit Gambi promised me." Jennifer said and Gambi chuckled.

"I just finished your suit, so come check it out." Gambi said as he led Jen over to the suit vault.

"What about my suit?" Wally asked.

"I think that Cisco would be a better consultant for that, since he's already created one suit for a speedster, so he already knows what the suit needs to include." Iris said and Wells nodded.

"Not to mention I can probably train you a lot better than Mr. Gambi can, since I've been helping Barry master the same powers." Wells said.

"Looks like I'm going to Central City after all." Wally said.

"Anyways, even if we have a plan, we still don't know where Giblan is." Iris said.

"I can handle that." Wells said.

"You're not using yourself as bait." Iris said.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, but I can create an algorithm to scan the city for any trace of electrical distortions. I'm guessing that after his battle with you Iris, he's trying to charge up as much as he can." Wells said.

"Makes sense. That will also make it easier to overload him." Iris said and Wells nodded as he got to work.

* * *

Farooq Giblan was currently absorbing electricity from the Freeland Power Plant when suddenly, he dodged a fire blast as Phoenix landed in front of him.

"I've been prepping for this rematch." Giblan said.

"I doubt you can handle it. Especially since I brought help." Phoenix said as Jennifer Pierce, dressed in yellow, black and silver suit, landed next to her.

"And what do I call you?" Giblan asked.

"Lightning." Jen said.

"Two on one. I still like my odds." Giblan said.

"So do we." Jen said as she and Giblan blasted each other.

"Stick to the plan." Phoenix said as she watched Giblan siphon off of Lightning, just like they predicted.

"Trying. This guy is a lot tougher than I thought." Lightning said as she struggled to keep the current going, since she knew she couldn't let up yet, otherwise all she'd be doing is topping Giblan off.

"You can do it." Phoenix said as she saw what they were hoping for.

"What's going on?" Giblan asked as he could feel the amount of power he was taking on becoming more than what he could handle.

"We've got him." Phoenix said as she fire blasted Giblan away. Knocking him out.

"Okay, we got him unconscious, what's the next step of the plan?" Lightning asked.

"You need to ground him. The metal will discharge all of the electricity power he's absorbed. That will make it safer to transport him to Iron heights." Wells said over the comms.

"Got it." Phoenix said.

"Wait, Iris, you can't touch him during the process, the amount of electricity will kill you." Gambi said.

"Then how do we do it?" Jen asked.

"Jen, I designed your suit to protect you from that very thing. That and your powers should allow you to safely ground Giblan." Gambi said.

"Great. Seems like I get to do all the fun stuff." Lightning said.

"It's part of the gig." Phoenix said and Lightning reluctantly nodded as she grabbed Giblan's hand and then walked over to the metal power tower and took a deep breath before placing her hand on the metal bar and she immediately felt the electricity course from Giblan and into her before finally being discharged into the tower until it finally ended.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked her sister.

"Yeah, that was just intense." Lightning said as she doubled over breathing heavily.

"Come on, authorities are on their way, so let's get you back to the Sanctum so that you can be checked out by a doctor." Phoenix said and Lightning nodded as they both took off into the air.

* * *

"Well, her tests all come back clear, I think Jen just needs to rest for a little while to get her strength back." Gambi said as he finished checking her out.

"Great." Jen said gratefully.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, we should really be getting back to Central City." Iris said and Francine nodded.

"It was nice to see you again Iris." Francine said and Iris smiled.

"It was nice to meet you mom. We'll talk on the phone more often." Iris said and Francine smiled.

"And we will be coming to visit you in Central City soon. I look forward to meeting this Barry Allen." Francine said and Iris smiled.

"Can't wait." Iris said with a smile as she hugged her mom before turning to Jefferson.

"You take good care of my mom or I'll roast your ass." Iris said and Jefferson chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. And you take care of your brother." Jefferson said, since Wally was going back to Central City with them.

"We will." Joe promised as Wally entered the Sanctum, an overnight bag over his shoulder.

"See you soon son." Jefferson said as he hugged Wally.

"When I come back, I'll have a suit and real training." Wally said as he hugged his mom.

"Good luck. Be safe." Francine said.

"Will do." Wally said with a smile.

"Let's go." Wells said as he, Iris, Wally and Joe all left the Sanctum to return to Central City.


	17. Chapter 17

While Wells was gone, Barry decided it was time to make some moves to help him better prepare against Thawne. Starting with a visit to the Time Vault.

"Hello Barry Allen, I was not expecting you this soon." Gideon said when he booted her up.

"Gideon, scan your archives for a device called the speed force bazooka, along with all the data Thawne has on the negative speed force." Barry said, knowing that since he created Gideon, she would have to obey him.

"As you wish." Gideon said as she pulled up schematics and equations.

"Transfer all the the data to a drive and erase records of this encounter from your memory banks." Barry said.

"As you wish." Gideon said as a drive popped out of the plinth.

"Thank you." Barry said as he placed the drive in his pocket and then proceeded to phase and speed out of the vault and to his apartment, where Cisco and Caitlin were waiting.

"Well?" Cisco asked as Barry produced the drive from his pocket.

"Everything we need to lock Thawne up in his own little speed force forever. Good thing he's using an AI I created." Barry said as he handed the drive to Cisco.

"Think you can run to the future and get us a quantum computer gauntlet so I can actually read the data on this thing without having to worry about Thawne catching me at his plinth?" Cisco asked.

"No problem." Barry said, since he didn't think that anyone would mind him taking one quantum computer from the future, since he'd be giving it to Cisco, who knew better than to flaunt it around and he was only getting it so they could beat Thawne at his own game.

They were kept from discussing it further when the door opened and Iris walked in.

"Hey, how was Freeland?" Barry asked as he hugged her.

"It was great. It turns out I have a brother who came back with us. He's getting settled in at my dad's place." Iris said.

"Wally." Barry said as he slid the memory ring on.

"How did you know his name?" Iris asked.

"Because of this." Barry said as he restored Iris's memories.

"Whoa, that was a rush." Iris said as she got her bearings.

"Welcome back Phoenix." Cisco said.

"Can't believe I actually got powers in this reality. So anyways, what are you guys talking about?" Iris asked.

"Our plan to take down Thawne. Preferably without Eddie having to kill himself to stop him." Barry said.

"Oh really, so what is the plan?" Iris asked.

"We're gonna trap Thawne in the negative speed force." Cisco said.

"How?" Iris asked.

"It turns out Thawne had schematics for the speed force bazooka in Gideon's database, along with all his research on the Negative Speed force. With that data, Cisco should be able to rebuild the bazooka and modify it to trap it's target in the negative speed force instead of the speed force." Barry said.

"You really think you can pull that off?" Iris asked him.

"Hopefully, but it will take time. Even after Barry gets me the quantum computer I need to be able to access the data." Cisco said.

"Well, we'll have time." Iris said.

"So anyways, Wally's here?" Barry asked.

"Yeah and he has his powers. Also, Black Lightning is stepfather." Iris said.

"Really. Okay, sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do." Cisco said and Iris nodded.

"Story time." Iris said.

* * *

After Iris had told them everything she could about their trip to Freeland and them all agreeing that they wished they'd been able to restore her memories before she left so that way she'd have known to just let Giblan fry Thawne, Barry decided to head to the West household and wake up Joe and Wally.

"Barry." Joe said in surprise as he hugged him.

"Hey Joe. Iris and I already had our reunion and she told me that she had a brother with the same powers as me." Barry said and Joe smiled.

"Yep. Wally's upstairs getting unpacked in your old room actually." Joe said and Barry shrugged.

"That's fine, I didn't really have any plans to move back in." Barry said and before Joe could say anything else, Barry used the memory ring to restore his memories.

"Wow, that was intense." Joe said.

"That's what everyone says after they get their memories restored. I'm gonna go restore Wally's memories and then I'll bring you both up to speed." Barry said and Joe nodded, trying to wrap his head around the idea of the crisis as Barry headed upstairs.


	18. AN

**I know I have a bad habit of doing this, but I am putting an end to the Multiverse Reborn series, since I am no longer as passionate about it as I was. I'll have a new version up soon and for now at least, I'll be leaving this one up on both Fanfiction and Wattpad. Hope you guys understand.**

**-Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
